


Radio, Radio

by red_starshine



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Music, Radio, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_starshine/pseuds/red_starshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing the best radio station during a long car ride is a very serious matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio, Radio

**Author's Note:**

> For my second prompt in the Quick & Dirty Constantine Fic Exchange. ‘John, Chas, and Zed fighting about what music to put on the radio when they drive.’ This was a lot of fun - I always like it when I get to write about John’s taste in music. c:

Beep.

‘ _-elcome to your life, there’s no turning back. Even while we slee--’_

“No.”

Beep.

‘ _We hearth from a young lady who wants to thank the Lord for --’_

“Fuck no.”

Beep.

‘ _-ant somebody to love, don’t you need somebody to love, wouldn’t you love--’_

“Eh.”

Keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, Chas grabbed John’s wrist before he could flip to the next radio station. “John, pick a station and stick with it or I’m turning the damn thing off.”

“Can’t pick; they’re all terrible,” grumbled John. “I’d settle for some Ramones, the Clash, something off of Elvis Costello’s first three albums ‘fore he lost his edge, fuck, even the bloody Police! Why is American radio such shit? ”

“This isn’t a life or death situation, John,” Chas looked in the rearview mirror at the backseat, catching a flash of dark curly hair. “Zed, you want to weigh in?”

Zed held up her phone, a long cord connecting it to the white buds nestled in her ears. “Nope. You two have fun.”

Chas reached over and mashed the palm of his hand against the row of preset buttons on the cab's radio. The radio beeped several times, playing a snatch of droning guitars before changing to a Top 40 station.

John perked up. “Go back, go back!”

“What?”

“They were playing Bowie!” John quickly hit the preset buttons one after the other before finally finding the right station.

‘ _-on_ _'t lean on me man, cause you can't afford the ticket,_ _I'm back on Suffragette City...’_

John gave a content sigh as he leaned back in the seat, like he was slipping into a warm bath. “Such a bloody amazing song.”

Chas shrugged. "It's all right."

"All right? It's Bowie, mate! Life’s too short to listen to bad music,” said John.

“If you say so.”


End file.
